une frontière si mince
by Mllejoe
Summary: Rachel est seule, elle n'a aucun ami, personne a qui se confier, elle est le souffre douleur de tous, mais d'une personne en particulier, elle est son pire cauchemar elle la terrorise au plus haut point. Et si cette relation était bien plus complexe? l'histoire comportera très peu de dialogue, et Rachel sera la principale narratrice, dans une premier temps en tout cas.
1. fontfontChapitre 1fontfont

Cela fait maintenant plus de deux ans que j'arpente ces couloirs, cette troisième année est la dernière. 2 ans que je rase les murs en espérant ne pas attirer l'attention des Dieux et déesse de cet endroit, 2ans que j'attends de sortir de ce cauchemar, et pourtant aujourd'hui je sens cette boule au fond de ma gorge, je sens ces éclairs dans mon crâne, je sens cette moiteur dans mes mains. Je ne suis pas heureuse, qui pourrait l'être ici à ma place ? Mais c'est bien plus que ça je n'ai pas envie de partir, quelque chose me retient, une impression d'inachevé, quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Froid, froid, froid je ne l'avais pas vu venir celui-là « Alors le man-hand on rêve ? On a passé de bonne vacance ? L'année sera meilleur encore ». je ne sais même pas de qui il s'agit, je récupère mon sac de rechange dans mon casier et me dirige vers les toilettes, c'est comme un automatisme, je sais exactement ce qu'il faut que je fasse, pour l'instant je n'y vois pas grand-chose, mais c'est normal j'ai fermé les yeux avec tout ce sucre qui me coule sur le visage, je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire ne pas verser de l'eau tout de suite, ça va se répandre, commencer par en enlever le plus gros dans les cheveux, ensuite les nettoyer à l'eau pour finir avec les vêtements sec. J'ai beaucoup de rituel, mais celui-là je ne l'ai pas choisi et pourtant ça en est un. Une fois terminé, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, ça va bientôt sonner. Je me précipite à l'extérieur, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard, je ne suis jamais en retard. Je me dirige vers ma salle de classe, j'entre en trombe et essoufflée, le prof n'est pas encore là parfait. Alors que je cherche un place dans leurs cacophonie je me rends compte qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une, il me semble que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre la non ? Ce n'est pas possible, le slushie à 8h du matin je veux bien, je veux bien en recevoir un toute les heures, mais je ne peux pas m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Le ciel se joue de moi, m'envoie en enfer, et il faudrait en plus que je m'asseye à droite du diable ? Oui le diable en personne. Mon pire cauchemar, et la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vus. Elle possède un merveilleux visage, il est impossible de ne pas se perdre ses yeux verts parsemés d'or, bénit soit celui qui réussit à ne pas fondre pour cette bouche, il n'est pas nécessaire de toucher ses cheveux blonds pour les savoir doux et soyeux, et pourtant c'est certain il s'agit bien du diable avec un vrai visage d'ange. Ce n'est même pas ironique, qu'y a-t-il de mieux qu'une belle figure innocente pour faire tomber même les plus redoutables d'entre nous. Et me voici contrainte de partager son espace. Je refuse de m'asseoir à côté d'elle « Mademoiselle Berry vous attendez une invitation », la voix de mon professeur de littérature dans mon dos me fais sursauter, entraînant par la même occasion l'hilarité de toute la classe. Bravo ils me fixent tous et je dois être aussi rouge que la veste de Quinn la barbe. Je me traîne tête basse vers la seule place de libre. Je donnerai tout pour recevoir un slushie la tout de suite et pouvoir me réfugier dans les toilettes, mais je ne peux pas, tout ce que je peux faire c'est essayé de disparaître et rendre ma présence le plus supportable possible pour elle. Cinq minutes plus tard, je respire de nouveau, enfin j'essaye tant bien que mal, je sais comment ont fait alors j'essaye de mettre en pratique en faisant le moins de mouvement possible. Finalement ce n'est pas si terrible, elle ne fait pas attention à moi, ce n'est pas nouveau, elle n'a jamais fait attention à moi, jamais un regard, un geste rien du tout. Cette indifférence me glace plus que tous les slushies que j'ai pu recevoir, et aujourd'hui ne déroge pas à la règle.

Ça fait maintenant deux heures que j'essaye de respirer le moins fort possible, je suis assise sur le rebord de ma chaise, pour être le moins près d'elle. Et malgré tous mes efforts de concentration sur ce que dit le prof devant nous, je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre chacun de ses mouvements, sa main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'une question la gêne, ses sourcils qui se froncent quand elle se concentre, ses jambes qu'elle croise et décroise environ toute les 12 minutes, rien ne m'échappe. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était de ces personnes posées que rien ne peut ébranler, une force tranquille, il est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir un geste brusque. Au contraire chacun de ses mouvements sont nonchalants, on a l'impression qu'elle ne fait rien au hasard, même respirer, les brutes se sont ses sbires, les brutes ce sont Santana, Finn son affreux et géant petit ami dont l'idiotie n'a d'égale que le poids de ses muscles, et ce cancre de Puck, je me suis toujours demandé qui était ses parents à ce garçon pour le laisser sortir avec une coupe de cheveux (si on peut l'appeler ainsi) aussi laide, dire que certaine filles trouve ça « sexy », dire qu'ELLE l'a fait avec lui, je ne comprendrai jamais. Je m'égare, je me rends surtout compte que pour la première fois que je suis aussi près d'elle, que j'avais tout faux. Quinn est tout sauf une force tranquille c'est une véritable boule de nerfs.

POV QUINN

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de vouloir m'assoir à côté d'elle ? elle me regarde je le sais, je peux sentir son regard sur moi. Je sais aussi qu'elle a peur, ça je peux le sentir, elle ne bouge pas, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle ne respire plus, mais pourquoi elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne fait jamais rien, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle m'énerve, elle me fait perdre le contrôle.

POV RACHEL

Ça y est-elle n'en peut plus, elle range ses affaires, elle ne supporte plus de respirer le même air que moi, que fait-elle ? Où va-t-elle ? Ou vont-ils tous ? Elle me regarde, pourquoi me regarde-t-elle aussi bizarrement (elle me regarde toujours bizarrement). Elle détourne le regard et s'en va. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle franchie le seuil de la porte que la réalité me frappe, le cours est fini, elle est partie, je peux respirer de nouveau. Je me lève à mon tour pour me rendre à mon prochain cours, j'espère pouvoir le suivre comme il se doit celui-ci. Et me voici qui ère de nouveau dans les couloirs. J'aperçois Kurt au loin, il me fait un sourire de complaisance. C'est à ça que nous sommes réduit aujourd'hui, des sourires d'un bout à l'autre des couloirs, c'est dommage je l'aimais bien, en fait je les aimais tous bien. On s'entendait bien, mais c'est fini maintenant. « hey salut Rachel, tu vas bien ? tu as passé de bonnes vacances, moi c'était génial San m'a amené au zoo, on a vu plein d'animaux des grands, des petits, des poilus, ils étaient tous si mignons, mais il n'y avait pas de Canards » et les gens disent que je suis la plus grande bavarde de ce lycée ? Et que font-ils de la magnifique blonde accroché à mon bras qui m'escorte à ma classe ? N'est-elle pas adorable ? C'est la seule qui me parle encore, ELLE ne peut pas l'attaquer. Qui le pourrait ? Elle a réussi à briser le marbre qui entoure le cœur de Santana, et les gens pensent qu'elle est stupide. L'humain ne voit que ce qu'il a envie de voir, et là je vois les yeux de Santana envoyer des flammes quand elle me voit arriver bras dessous, bras dessus, avec sa copine. Un repli stratégique s'impose, je n'ai pas subi ces deux années de tortures pour mourir l'année de ma délivrance. « Ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler Britt, tu devrais aller rejoindre Santana, je crois qu'elle t'attend », elle tourne le dos pour regarder, la fille dont le regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle croise celui de la jolie blonde toujours accrochée à mon bras. « On se voit plus tard ? hein Rach ? » « Bien sûr », je lui mens, je n'ai pas le choix, même si j'adorerai je ne peux pas être amie avec elle. Je connais une certaine latina qui se ferait un plaisir de me bruler chaque parcelle de peau au chalumeau si je devais encore m'approcher de sa copine.

Je m'assieds à une table seule dans le fond, en attendant le prof. Je ne savais pas que ce serait aussi dur. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé

Flash back

« _Dégage manhands » le message était clair, et tout le monde pouvait voir l'inscription marqué sur le casier de Rachel. Kurt et elle avait essayé de l'effacer, même Tina était venue l'aider. Elle recevait bien un slushie de temps à autre comme toutes les autres personnes désignée comme looser dans l'école, mais personne ne l'avait jamais ciblé de cette façon. Cette nuit-là, elle avait pleuré ce qu'elle pensait être toutes les larmes de son corps. _

_Le lendemain, elle avait été soulagée de voir que son casier ne comportait aucune inscription jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille aux toilettes « la hobbit est un parasite, risque d'infection si on s'en approche », cette fois-ci elle avait essayé de l'effacer toute seule. Ces amis du Glee club avaient bien essayé de la réconforter, mais elle était inconsolable. _

_Le jour d'après c'est sur les portes d'entrée de l'établissement qu'une inscription l'attendait « t'es pas encore partie le dragqueen ? », et ça a continué encore et encore, recouvrant chaque jour un lieu différent du lycée. Il y avait même des paris sur facebook pour savoir ou allait être inscrite la prochaine insulte. Elle commençait à s'y faire jusqu'au jour où chacun de ses amis du Glee club s'était mis à recevoir des slushies en son nom. Le message était clair. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient décidé à l'unanimité qu'il valait mieux pour le groupe qu'elle quitte la seule activité qui lui donnait encore envie de se lever le matin, c'est ainsi qu'au fil du temps ils ont arrêté tour à tour de lui parler, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'est retrouvé seule. _

_Fin du flashback_

* * *

« Alors on t'a manqué ? » deuxième slushie de la journée. Non vous ne m'avez pas manqué non, cette sensation plus que désagréable de froid, et de sucre collé à ma peau ne m'a pas manqué non plus. J'avais prévus le coup, je savais qu'ils seraient en forme en ce premier jour de l'année scolaire. C'est partie pour mon deuxième passage forcé aux toilettes de la journée.

POV QUINN

Celui la non plus, elle ne l'a pas vu arriver, c'est moi qui ai envoyé Ben. Et encore une fois, elle ne réagit pas, elle se contente d'aller se nettoyer aux toilettes, elle ne pleure pas, et ne court même pas. Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec chez cette fille ? Pourquoi est-elle encore la ? J'aurais supplié mes parents de me changer d'école si j'avais été sa place. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple pour moi si elle était partie, je ne ressentirai pas toutes ces choses, je n'aurai pas envie d'aller la voir la tout de suite pour l'aider, alors que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est enfermée dans les toilettes. Il faut qu'elle parte, je ne le supporte plus, je n'arrive même plus à faire semblant avec Finn.

* * *

POV RACHEL

Ça fait deux semaines que les cours ont commencé, et il y a quelque chose qui cloque. La fréquence des slushies a augmenté par rapport à l'année dernière, je suis attaquée quatre à cinq fois par jour. J'ai même été violemment bousculé dans le parking par David sous prétexte que ma voiture était garée à sa place, par un autre dont je ne connais pas le nom à la cafétéria, j'aurai pris son plateau selon lui. Je m'attends au pire. Jusqu'à présent j'essayais de ne pas me faire remarquer, mais ils me traquent. Ils sont là, partout. Je vois un éventuel bourreau dans chaque visage que je croise. Ils m'attaquent tous, même ceux qui ne sont ni sportifs, ni cheerleaders. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? J'ai une tête horrible à cause des slushies, j'ai attrapé froid, je n'ai plus de voix, oh mon Dieu et si je perdais ma voix ? J'ai peur, le lycée me fait peur.

* * *

Nous somme mercredi, ça fait quatre semaines que les cours ont repris, il est 7H45 je prends des livres dans mon casier, je me fais l'impression d'être une machine. Je fais les choses automatiquement, j'ai pratiquement rempli mon casier de vêtement de rechange, je ne sais pas si ça sert vraiment, hier je les ai retrouvé baignant dans des œufs après mon troisième slushie de la journée. Pour la première fois depuis mon premier jour d'école, j'ai été obligé de manquer les cours. Ça fait quatre semaines que les cours ont repris, il est 7h48 et pourtant je suis lasse, je suis épuisée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir. Même Brittany ne brave plus l'interdit. Ils me bousculent plus souvent, ils ne prennent même plus la peine de chercher des excuses. Je sais qu'il arrivera un moment où ils feront plus que me bousculer. Ah voilà Luc, il est dans quel équipe lui déjà ? De lutte je crois. Il a un cadeau pour moi, et un sourire carnassier, ce sourire me fait plus frémir que ce qu'il tient en main. Je l'attends, je ne bouge pas, ça ne sert à rien de toute façon j'y aurai droit, je veux juste qu'il se dépêche que je puisse aller me nettoyer avant le début du cours. Mais il n'a pas l'air très pressé, au contraire, il s'approche lentement de moi, et me dit presque sur le ton de la séduction « Rachel c'est un spécial celui-là, rien que pour toi en édition limité » Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et minute, il m'a appelé par mon prénom ? Je réfléchie alors qu'il me verse le liquide sur la tête, c'est bizarre, il n'est pas froid au contraire. Je ne reconnais pas cette sensation, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus que le liquide commence à chauffer. Je me précipite sans courir dans les toilettes, j'ai eu le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Je connais le chemin par cœur. Le liquide chauffe de plus en plus qu'est qu'il a bien pu mettre dans ce P*** de gobelet ? Une fois au toilette adieu le rituel, je me verse de l'eau froide sur la tête en espérant que ça atténue la sensation de brûlure. Cinq minutes plus tard, la sensation de brûlure s'atténue je peux enfin ouvrir les yeux. C'est alors que je l'aperçois dans mon dos. Mon regard se fige, je suis tétanisée, on est seule. La seule chose qui me vient en tête est un gros titre « le cadavre d'une jeune lycéenne retrouvé dans les toilettes des filles du lycée McKinley ». Je sais que je devrais baisser les yeux, bouger, partir, me sauver, prendre mes jambes à mon cou qui sait avec l'instinct de survie peut être que j'arriverai à être plus rapide qu'elle. Mais je ne bouge pas, je reste la figé, à la regarder en attendant qu'elle… d'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce que j'attends. « Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? Tu vois bien que tu ne manqueras à personne, même des amis t'ont laissé tomber, alors pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? » Elle a articulé chaque mot, elle a parlé lentement, pour être sûr que je l'écoute et que je comprenne. Elle n'a pas haussé le ton et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, de ce regard froid sans la moindre émotion. Ensuite elle est partie sans rien rajouter. Et j'ai compris, ce n'était pas des questions, c'est ce qu'elle veut, c'est ce qu'ils veulent tous que je disparaisse. Elle a raison pourquoi je m'entête ? Pourquoi je reste là à essayer de sauver je ne sais quoi ? Disparaître voilà ce qui arrangerait tout le monde. J'aurai enfin la paix. Pour la première fois depuis des mois les larmes que je retenais se mirent à couler, une première, timide, puis une seconde, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire un torrent se déverse sur mes joues. Je suis aveuglée par mes larmes, mon corps est pris de spasmes que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. Je suis en colère, ils ont réussi, mes larmes ne tarissent pas j'ai envie de faire sortir cette boule que j'ai au fond de la gorge qui m'empêche maintenant de respirer. Je frappe un premier coup contre le miroir, en face de moi, et un autre, et encore un sens une douleur se propager dans ma main, mais elle est moins vive que celle qui grandit de plus en plus dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Je frappe encore, et encore il me semble avoir entendu le verre se briser, peu importe, je continue de frapper. Je ne m'arrête que lorsque je sens une vive douleur dans mon poignet droit. Je m'écroule alors contre le mur froid, épuisée par mes pleurs, et par mon acharnement contre le miroir des toilettes.

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis là, mes larmes doivent continuer de couler parce que je vois flou, mon poignet posé sur ma cuisse ne me fait presque plus mal. Ma cuisse est mouillée, je n'ai pas envie de bouger, j'ai envie de dormir. J'entends des bruits au loin, une personne qui courre je crois, elle se rapproche de moi. J'entends une voix, mais je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, j'entends juste mon prénom avant de m'endormir.

_Flashback_ _2heures plus tôt_

_Luc a préparé un cocktail spéciale pour Rachel, il m'a demandé si je voulais la lui administré moi-même, j'ai décliné l'offre. Je ne peux m'y résoudre, je ne peux pas lui faire du mal directement. J'ai déjà assez l'impression qu'on me poignarde lorsque je la voix encaisser sans broncher, je ne peux pas le faire moi-même. Mais je crois que cette proposition était une façon de plus de me draguer, depuis que j'ai quitté Finn, ils sont tous à mes pieds afin de satisfaire mes moindres caprices, même si ça veut dire faire du mal à une personne qui ne leurs a rien fait. Je vois dans regard, et dans son sourire qui me ferait frissonner si je n'étais pas Quinn Fabray, ça lui fait plaisir de savoir qu'il va lui faire du mal. _

_Je la vois à son casier, elle a l'air si fatiguée, ça fait deux semaines que je l'entends tousser, elle marche en tremblant comme si elle était constamment frigorifier, le regard vide plus que d'habitude. Elle ne rase plus les murs comme avant. Elle avance comme si elle attendait à chaque fois, elle ne bronche pas. Il y a quelque chose de brisé en elle. Je le sais, mais elle ne renonce pas, elle revient tous les matins avec un sac de sport rempli à ras bord. Elle est forte, c'est la fille la plus forte que je connaisse, personne n'aurait pu encaisser la moitié de ce qu'elle a enduré et resté debout comme elle, et elle est belle, mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. Je sais que c'est un pêcher de la regarder comme je le fais, je sais ce que je fais le soir dans mon lit en pensant à elle est mal, en pensant à ses lèvres pulpeuses que j'imagine douce, à mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs qui tombent sur ses frêles épaules, à mes baiser sur sa peau mate, à son entrejambe que j'imagine humide pour moi. Je sais que tout ceci est mal, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, c'est pourquoi elle doit partir et tout redeviendra comme avant._

_Il s'approche d'elle lentement, il l'a regardé, elle est sa proie comme toujours à ce moment-là j'ai envie de crier stop, et tout arrêter, mais je ne peux pas. Elle l'a vu, lui fait face, droite, elle attend, son regard est vide, elle sait exactement ce qui va se passer, mais elle ne sait pas que ça va être différent cette fois. Il prend son temps pour lui versé l'eau pimentée sur la tête, elle avait fermé les yeux en prévision. Quelque seconde plus tard, je la vois se précipiter dans les toilettes, elle ne court pas, elle se contente de marcher un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Luc me rejoins toujours affublé de cet immonde sourire sur le visage. C'est plus qu'il ne m'en faut, je le plante là, je vais la rejoindre, il faut que je sache comment elle va. _

_J'entre doucement dans les toilettes, je ne veux pas l'effrayer, elle a la tête sous le robinet, ses vêtements sont trempés, de là ou je suis-je peux voir qu'elle a des plaques rouges sur le visage. J'espère que cet imbécile ne lui a pas abimé son joli visage. _

_Elle lève le visage, je peux voir en une fraction de seconde de la surprise dans son regard, vite remplacé par de la peur. Elle ne regarde pas les autres comme ça, il n'y a que moi. C'est plus que de la peur, je lui inspire de la terreur, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est moi qui suis en cause, et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de recevoir ce regard comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Plus je sens cette terreur se propager dans son corps, plus mon cœur se serre. Il faut que je me reprenne, je sais qu'elle ne peut pas lire en moi, mon masque est toujours en place, mais si je lui parle dans cet état elle me démasquera, alors je lui parle lentement et calmement en prenant ma voix le plus neutre, je veux comprendre « Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? Tu vois bien que tu ne manqueras à personne, même des amis t'ont laissé tomber, alors pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? ». Il vient de se passer quelque chose dans son regard, je ne saurai dire quoi. Elle me regarde, mais ne répond pas. La sonnerie retentie, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre sa réponse. _

_Le cours a commencé depuis 20minutes, ou est-elle ? Elle n'a pas besoin de tout ce temps pour se changer, elle est plus rapide que ça d'habitude. Peut-être qu'elle est rentrée chez elle. Non elle ne louperait jamais les cours sauf cas d'extrême force majeur. A moins qu'elle ne soit allergique au piment. Non les plaques rouge sur son visage commençaient à disparaitre quand je l'ai laissé. Pourquoi je m'inquiète autant ? Ce n'est que Berry, en plus c'est moi qui ait laissé Luc lui versé con cocktail spécial sur la tête. _

_Il va se taire ce putain de prof et nous libérer ? vite, il faut que j'aille voir si elle va bien, ce n'est pas normal, elle ne louperait jamais un cours, si elle n'y était pas obligée. Je ne laisse pas, le prof finir de parler que je sors de la salle comme une furie, en laissant toutes mes affaires, ils me dévisagent tous comme si j'étais folle. Je me jette sur la porte des toilettes, ce que je vois me ralenti dans ma course. Il y a des tessons de miroir partout, il est en mille morceaux, et « oh mon Dieu RACHEL,RACHEL,RACHEL, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?»_

_Fin du flashback _


	2. Désolée

_Hey bien je suis agréablement surprise, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de réactions pour ma première fanfic. Et surtout grooosse pression sur mes épaules fragiles, mais je suis prête à relever le défi (en flippant à mort bien sûr) ;-) _

**p'tit griffon**** : je te remercie, c'est un défi que je me suis lancée pour ce premier chapitre, mais je pense en revenir à un style peu plus classique dans les prochains chapitres. les Dialogues apparaîtrons au fil des chapitres, ou plutôt les interactions. **

**ShadowsOfSoul**** : tu as tout à fait raison, je m'en suis rendue compte en le postant, je vais tenter d'y remédier (je crois aussi qu'il va me falloir une beta, un deuxième avis avant publication ne serait pas de trop), en tout cas je te remercie pour tes conseils. **

**Themaoko**** : heu… oui c'est carrément moi :-p**

_Nouveau chapitre avec un peu moins de Rachel, un peu plus de Quinn, mais surtout l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage, grâce à qui on aura un point de vue externe sur nos héroïnes. Et il sera un peu plus cour que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Merci encore à tous pour vos conseils, et encouragements_.

ENJOYS :-))

* * *

_Je me jette sur la porte des toilettes, ce que je vois me ralenti dans ma course. Il y a des tessons de miroir partout, il est en mille morceaux, et « oh mon Dieu RACHEL,RACHEL,RACHEL, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?»_

_Fin du flashback _

POV Quinn

Je croyais qu'elle était forte, je ne savais pas qu'elle ferait ça, je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse ça, pourquoi ne répond-t-elle pas ? ?

Pour la première fois en plus de deux ans je m'approche d'elle, je ne peux pas détourner mon regard de la main qui gît dans tout ce sang. Je voulais qu'elle parte, mais pas ça, Oh mon Dieu.« Rachel, répond s'il te plait, je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée » je ne crie plus, ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure, au milieu de mes larmes.

Je sais que je devrais faire quelque chose, mais je suis incapable de bouger. Je suis là, à genoux près d'elle, en pleurs, statique, je la regarde, je ne parle plus, je n'ai même plus conscience de mes larmes.

* * *

Au même moment dans les couloirs du Lycée

POV SANTANA

Mais où est-elle putain ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris de partir comme ça. Et l'autre idiot qui m'a retenu pour être sûr que je donnerai à Quinn le billet rose pour son heure de colle, pour avoir je cite « quitter le cours avant la fin, sans autorisation et de façon impromptue », je lui en foutrais moi des impromptue.

Je m'arrête dans les couloirs en entendant des sanglots venir des toilettes. Quinn ne se laisserait jamais allée dans les toilettes, ni nulle part d'ailleurs, mais j'ai un pressentiment, alors je me rue dans les toilettes.« aaahhh mon Dieu » c'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire. C'est quoi cette horreur ? le yeti gît au sol dans une mare de sang, il y a des tessons de miroirs partout, et… Quinn est en larme près de Berry… Cette vision me frappe... Quinn est en larme!

C'est un choque, je ne savais même pas qu'elle savait faire. Pas le temps de me pencher sur la question. Je sors mon portable, et compose assez rapidement le 911, en sortant précipitamment des toilettes pour trouver de l'aide avant que les secours n'arrivent.

Je ralenti ma course, et jette un coup d'œil à la blonde agenouillée près de Rachel. Elle pose une main délicate sur ses cheveux, les larmes sur ses joues ne cessent de couler, elle murmure à présent quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Cette fille n'est pas Quinn, cette fille fragile et dévastée par le… geste de sa pire ennemie n'est pas ma ice queen, ou alors c'est la fonte des glaces. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là ?

* * *

POV QUINN

Je sens de l'agitation dans mon dos, quelqu'un a fait ce que j'ai été incapable de faire, je suis soudain frappée par la réalité. Rachel est en train de se vider de son sang, dans les toilettes du lycée… à cause de moi.

« Vous devriez sortir mademoiselle, on va s'occuper d'elle », cette voix est celle d'une femme, elle est douce, mais ferme, c'est un ordre qui m'est intimé. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, je refuse de l'abandonner, je veux savoir si elle va s'en sortir. Alors je m'accroche à son bras, et supplie presque « je veux rester avec elle, s'il vous plait laissez-moi rester avec elle ». Je sens, plus que je ne vois son regard me sonder, je m'agrippe encore plus dans son bras, j'essaye de faire passer dans ce geste toute ma détermination.

Résigner, elle me répond en soufflant « Sortez des toilettes, et vous pourrez accompagner votre amie à l'hôpital ». Au même moment, je sens deux mains sur mes épaules « viens Quinn, on ira à l'hôpital après si tu veux, il faut les laisser s'occuper d'elle » je me retourne pour rencontrer le visage de Santana, elle me supplie du regard de la suivre. Après un dernier coup d'œil à Rachel, je me relève, et d'un pas las je consens à sortir des toilettes.

* * *

POV SANTANA

Ça fait plus trois heures que nous sommes dans la salle d'attente des urgences, Rachel est toujours entre les mains des médecins, mais on en sait pas plus. Ses pères ont été prévenus par le lycée, mais ils étaient à Pittsburgh rendre visite à la tante de Rachel. Ça doit être horrible pour eux de ne pas être là, mais c'est mieux pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que Rachel a bien pu leurs dire, mais je ne donnerai pas cher de mon cul s'ils savaient que j'étais l'un des bourreaux de leurs fille. Que feraient-ils s'ils la voyaient ELLE ?

Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Alors qu'elle semblait totalement déconnectée de la réalité dans les toilettes près de Rachel, elle est maintenant tout à fait incapable de tenir en place dans cette salle d'attente. Elle n'arrête pas de faire les cent pas, s'arrête pour s'asseoir, se relève deux minutes plus tard, je n'ose rien lui dire. Je la laisse faire. Elle a les traits tirés, semble si fatiguée. On a l'impression qu'elle porte le poids du monde. Et surtout ce que je vois sur son visage, et dans chacun de ses gestes, est loin d'être de la simple culpabilité. Autre chose la retient dans ce couloir, mais quoi ?

Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre ce qui se passait exactement dans cette tête, ces deux dernières années encore moins.

Pourquoi Rachel ? Moi aussi elle m'énervait avec ses jupes bizarres, et ses pulls d'animaux. J'étais jalouse de l'intérêt que lui portait Brittany, je l'étais encore plus cet après-midi où en passant devant la salle de chœur je l'avais entendu chanter, je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau. Sa certitude quant à son avenir m'agaçait au plus haut point. Mais surtout, et plus que tout, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me narguait avec ce sourire tout le temps plaqué sur son visage, et ce malgré les slushies (on ne peut pas être heureux ainsi tout le temps, pour rien qui plus est). Oui il y avait deux ou trois choses qui m'insupportaient chez Rachel, mais le dégoût et la haine qu'elle inspirait à ma capitaine dépassait l'entendement.

J'ai cru qu'elle voulait asseoir sa popularité en désignant Rachel comme reine des looseuses, montrer à tous qu'elle avait le pouvoir sur la vie de chacun d'entre nous.

Lorsqu'elle a inscrit elle-même la première insulte sur son casier, j'ai pensé qu'elle voulait juste se venger pour Finn (tout le monde avait remarqué la façon dont il reluquait Rachel).

Quand elle a obligé les membres du Glee Club à se débarrasser de Rachel, il m'a semblé une fois de plus que c'était en rapport avec Finn, plus particulièrement avec le baiser qu'il avait réussi à lui voler dans l'auditorium (avant qu'elle ne lui administre un coup de genoux magistral dans les parties génitales).

J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi elle avait décidé de prendre la tête du Glee club et d'en faire un truc cool. Je la voyais s'investir, les pousser à chaque compétition comme s'il s'agissait de son équipe de cheeleaders. Sue elle-même n'aurait mieux fait, et elle a réussi à les mener à la victoire, tout en s'assurant qu'aucun ne reprenne contact avec Rachel.

Elle m'a carrément fait peur le jour où cette petite idiote de Betty lui a rapporté qu'une nouvelle sugar ou un truc dans le genre essayait de copiner avec Rachel, ses yeux lançaient des boules de feux. J'avais moi-même surpris l'apprenti Barbara, et l'autre au nom bizarre dans les toilettes. Rachel la suppliait de ne pas s'approcher d'elle pour leurs survie à toutes les deux disait-elle, alors que l'autre voulait juste l'aider à se nettoyer après avoir reçu un slushies. Elle aurait dû écouter Rachel, Quinn ne l'avait pas loupé, et deux semaines plus tard Jacob Ben Israel annonçait que la nouvelle amie de Rachel était inscrite dans un pensionnat en Suisse.

Et cette année, j'étais complètement larguée. Du jour de la rentrée à aujourd'hui, elle ne l'avait pas épargné. Je me suis toujours demandée ce que Rachel avait bien pu lui faire pour que Quinn la déteste autant.

Et là lorsque je la regarde se mordre la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang, serrer les poings jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges, guetter chaque allé et venu et interroger toutes les blouses blanches qui croisent sont chemin, je me dis que son comportement n'a rien de haineux, bien au contraire. « Serait-il possible que ? »

« Merde les pères de Rachel », je comprends maintenant de qui elle tient son amour de sa drama attitude, ils viennent de rentrer dans la salle d'attente des urgences tel des tornades en scandant le nom de leurs fille. Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici, ils vont pouvoir prendre soin d'elle maintenant.

Alors que je m'élève de l'endroit où j'étais assise pour aller chercher Quinn afin que nous levions l'encre, je la vois s'approcher des pères Berry.« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Quinn ? » ma voix est un murmure entre ma mâchoire contracté.

L'expression des deux hommes change à chaque fois que Quinn ouvre la bouche, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle leurs dit, mais ils passent par toutes les émotions possible et imaginables, mais la dernière, celle qui reste gravée sur chacun des deux visages est la colère.

Je retiens ma respiration alors que le plus petit des deux mets une gifle à Quinn qui l'a fait vaciller en arrière, je la vois tenir sa joue, et baisser la tête. Il est définitivement temps que j'intervienne. Je vais la ramener chez elle… si elle me laisse faire.

* * *

POV QUIINN

Ça fait six jours que tu es dans cet hôpital, je sais que tu vas mieux, et que tu t'es réveillée. J'ai supplié tes pères de me laisser te voir, mais je crois que tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est envenimer la situation. Ils me haïssent, qui pourrait leurs en vouloir, j'éprouve les mêmes sentiments à mon égard.

Malgré leur interdiction de te voir, je suis venue à l'hôpital tous les jours. Ils ne peuvent pas m'empêcher d'être là, alors j'arpente les couloirs en espérant qu'un médecin, infirmière, ou autre veuille bien me donner des nouvelles.

Je ne suis pas retournée au lycée depuis que tu as… je n'y arrive pas, et je sais que je n'y arriverai pas sans toi. Mon père m'a menacé de m'envoyer dans une espèce d'école à mi-chemin entre le couvent et l'école militaire, mais il ne m'intimide plus. Il n'arrête pas de beugler dans l'appartement. Il faut dire que Figinns l'appelle toutes les deux heures pour lui dire que je ne suis pas au lycée, ça ne doit pas vraiment arranger ses affaires une fille fugueuse.

Ma mère n'y comprend rien, elle a peur de lui, elle n'ose pas s'en approcher. Je suis son meilleur espoir d'un retour à la paix, alors tous les soirs elle vient dans ma chambre pour essayer de m'amadouer. J'ai presque pitié d'elle, comment une femme aussi douce et généreuse a pu tomber dans les filets de ce monstre ?

Il a décidé ce matin de m'accompagner lui-même au lycée, et de revenir me chercher pour être sûr que j'y sois. A qui croit-il avoir à faire? Je suis sa fille nom de Dieu! Je suis exactement ce qu'il a voulu que je sois, je suis exactement tout ce que je déteste. Le monstre qui a failli détruire la chose la plus précieuse qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Alors je suis là dans ce couloir, en espérant que tes pères relâchent leurs attentions. Je veux seulement te voir, je veux seulement… je ne sais pas…

* * *

POV RACHEL

Ça fait trois jours que je suis réveillée. Mes pères étaient à mon chevet en larme, je ne sais pas si je dois utiliser le passé étant donné que ça n'a pas vraiment changé. Je les entends renifler quand ils pensent que je suis endormie. J'entends leurs conversation, j'entends leurs tourments, ils s'en veulent de n'avoir rien vu, ou de n'avoir rien voulu voir. Et je m'en veux de les rendre aussi triste, ils sont tout ce que j'ai sur terre, je voudrai les chérir, les empêcher d'avoir mal. Mais depuis trois jours je me contente de les regarder, je n'arrive pas à leurs parler. Ni à eux, ni au médecin, ni aux infirmiers. Ils sont tous si adorables avec moi, mais je ne peux pas répondre à leurs questions alors, je ne peux pas leur dire ce qui s'est passé, je ne peux pas, alors je ne dis.

Ils me parlent de ma « tentative de suicide », du fait qu'il faudrait que je vois « quelqu'un ». Ils se disent prêts à me faire prendre des cours par correspondance tant que je ne serai pas prête à retourner dans l'enceinte d'un établissement, et même à me changer de lycée. A chacune de leurs phrases j'ai envie de crier je ne veux pas, je n'ai pas tenté de me suicider, c'était un accident, je veux y rester.

Pourquoi je ne veux pas d'ailleurs ? Je crois que je suis entrain de découvrir une chose sur moi, je suis masochiste, pour quelle autre raison je voudrais y retourner sinon ? J'y ai passé les pires moments de ma vie, et pourtant je ne peux m'y résoudre, je ne peux pas ne pas y retourner, même si ça veut dire y croiser une certaine blonde.

Je fais un rêve à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Je suis dans les toilettes des filles, je gis au sol, je suis mouillée à certain endroit, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, et pourtant je me sens étrangement bien. Dans tout ce brouillard, je la vois ELLE, l'image n'est pas très claire, mais je sais que c'est elle. Je peux sentir son souffle près de moi, elle est beaucoup plus proche que je ne l'imaginais. Elle répète inlassablement d'une voix faible entrecoupée de sanglot qu'elle est désolée. Et je me réveille avec sa voix en échos.

Mes pères n'ont peu- être pas tort, je devrais certainement voir « quelqu'un », entendre Quinn Fabrey me présenter des excuses même en rêve cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose, je flirte avec la folie.

« ah votre amie est déjà partie ? » oh mon Dieu, mais qui est cette bonne femme ? On a pas idée d'entrée dans la chambre des gens (même si on est dans un hôpital) et de les surprendre de cette façon, j'ai dû me retenir de crier de peur « Quelle adorable jeune fille, elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète dit-elle » dit-elle en posant un plateau de ce qu'ils osent appelé repas sur la tablette en face de moi.

Minute, mais de quoi est ce qu'elle parle ? Mais surtout de qui ? Je n'ai reçu aucune visite depuis que je suis là, si ce n'est celle de ma famille. Qui est cette jeune fille qui se serait inquiétée pour moi ? Je regarde papa H endormie dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce. Il me l'aurait dit si quelqu'un était venu me voir. Elle doit se tromper de patiente. Je ne l'écoute presque plus une fois arrivée à cette conclusion, et attends patiemment qu'elle sorte de ma chambre.

Mais il semblerait qu'elle soit investie d'une mission, elle continue de parler de cette jeune fille et ne sors pas de ma chambre « elle est si jolie avec ses cheveux blonds, je comprends que le petit stagiaire l'ai invité à prendre un café, mais elle a refusé, elle doit avoir un petit copain, à mon époque les cheerleaders n'étaient jamais célibataires, c'était les filles les plus convoitées »

Quoi? une cheerleaders ? Blonde ? L'expression de mon visage doit véritablement traduire ma stupeur car le torrent de parole s'arrête, et s'en va. Alors qu'elle ouvre la porte pour sortir, et que les mots blondes et cheerleaders clignotent dans ma tête j'aperçois une silhouette dans le couloir. Je la fixe pendant les quelques secondes ou la porte reste entrouverte. Elle ne me voit pas, elle est de dos, mais je sais que c'est elle. Je la reconnaîtrai entre mille.

J'ai le cœur qui bat à une vitesse hallucinante, je ne savais pas que c'était humainement possible, main sont moites, je sens une chaleur étouffante m'envahir alors qu'une question me brûle les lèvres. Que fait-elle-la ?

« Ah tu es réveillée poussin, tu veux quelque chose ? » je me tourne instinctivement vers l'origine de la voix, et je sens une colère monstre monter en moi lorsque je le vois se lever nonchalamment et s'approcher.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'elle était là ? »


	3. Interaction

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires, c'est très gratifiant. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. **

**Ce nouveau chapitre n'est pas celui que je préfère, il est un peu « niai », mais nécessaire pour la suite. Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre assez rapidement histoire de faire passer celui-ci.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'elle était là ? »

**Hiram** : « de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

**Rachel** : « De quoi est ce que je parle ? Mais tu te fous de moi ? »

**Hiram** : « je te prierai de surveiller ton langage et de baisser d'un ton jeune fille »

**Rachel** : « D'accord, alors pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a dit que Quinn Fabrey passait ses journées dans l'hôpital ou je suis ? »

J'aimerai que ma voix ne porte pas autant, je voudrai ne pas paniquer, ne pas crier sur mon père, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit…

**Hiram** : « ma puce on t'a retrouvé à moitié morte dans les toilettes du lycée, tu avais… à cause de cette fille. » Les derniers mots sont murmurés entre les dents, je sens bien qu'il essaye de rester calme, mais c'est plus fort que lui.

**Hiram** : « je suis désolé mon amour » dit-il en s'approchant lentement de moi comme d'un animal sauvage. « On ne pouvait pas la laisser s'approcher de toi, on ne pouvait pas t'en parler sans risquer de te traumatiser plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Ton père et moi attendions que tu ailles mieux pour pouvoir porter plainte. »

Je sens mes yeux sortir de leurs orbites lorsque j'entends la dernière phrase

**Rachel** : « attendez quoi ? Vous voulez porter plainte contre Qu… NON C'EST HORS DE QUESTION. Ma voix n'est plus que hurlement. On ne fera rien, vous ne ferez rien du tout, je refuse ! »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur mon autre père inquiet. Je suppose qu'il a dû entendre les cris depuis les couloirs, mais à cet instant précis, je me fous des bonnes manières, je me fous que les gens m'entende ou pas, je veux juste arrêtez cette folie.

**Leroy** : « Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

**Hiram** : « je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, elle s'est mise à crier tout d'un coup en parlant de cette fille ! »

**Rachel** : « je ne crie pas pour rien, vous voulez portez plainte contre elle ? »

**Leroy** : « On doit le faire princesse, c'est du harcèlement, on a failli te perdre. » sa voix est douce, mais n'arrive absolument pas à m'apaiser.

**Rachel** : « je suis là maintenant, je ne suis pas morte, j'ai l'intention de vivre, alors on n'a pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. »

**Leroy** : « tu as quand même tenté de… »

**Rachel** : « je n'ai pas tenté de me suicider…c'était un accident… je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je m'étais fait mal… je ne savais pas, s'il te plait papa ne faites pas ça. » Je ne pouvais pas en parler jusqu'à présent, ça faisait trop mal, mais il fallait qu'ils sachent. Je les sens perdus, ils ne comprennent pas. Comment pourraient-ils ? Je ne comprends pas moi-même. Pourquoi j'ai cette sensation de brûlure dans la poitrine à l'idée qu'on puisse lui faire du mal ?

**Hiram** : « Tu n'as pas tenté de te… et pourtant elle nous a dit ce qui s'est passé, elle nous à raconter ce qu'elle t'a dit. »

**Rachel** : « j'étais malheureuse, et en colère. J'ai frappé contre le miroir, il s'est brisé, je.. .je n'ai rien senti. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est une libération pour moi qu'ils sachent enfin la vérité. »

Ils n'ont pas l'air soulagé, je dirai plutôt choqué. J'ai l'impression que c'est pire pour eux.

**Leroy** : « ça ne change rien chérie, elle t'a torturé »

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose, il faut que cette idée leurs sorte de la tête. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça !

**Rachel** : « ça va être pire » déclarais-je la tête basse, peu habitué à mentir à mes pères.

**Hiram** : « tu changeras de lycée, on te protégera. Ça n'arrivera plus, on te promet ».

J'étais déjà assez paniqué, mais je crois que là j'atteins mon paroxysme

**Rachel** : « je… non… je… je refuse… »

Les mots ne sortent pas, je manque d'air, j'ai besoin de me tenir à quelque chose pour ne pas flancher, je ne porte plus ma tête. Mes pères se précipitent sur moi pour me soutenir. Je n'ai plus vraiment conscience de ce qui passe… Ils ne peuvent pas…

* * *

POV QUINN

J'ai tout entendu, ils veulent porter plainte contre moi. Je ferai la même chose si on devait s'attaquer à mon unique enfant. Ça ne me fait même pas peur, je sais que c'est grave, mais la seule chose que j'ai retenu c'est qu'elle m'a défendu. Pourquoi ? Elle leurs a tenu tête, elle refuse qu'ils portent plainte contre moi.

Je suis assise dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, la tête entre les mains avant qu'elle n'explose. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je lui ai fait plus de mal que quiconque aurait pu supporter, mais elle me défend comme une tigresse. Pourquoi ? pourquoi ? pourquoi ?

« Quinn ? ça va ? » Je lève la tête vers la personne qui s'adresse à moi.

« Tu ne comprends pas quand une fille te dit non ? Je ne veux prendre ni café, ni thé, ni chocolat, ni quoi que ce soit avec toi, alors dégage et laisse-moi tranquille ». C'est la ice queen qui a parlé, ma voix est calme, mais dure, mon visage est dénué de toute émotion. Celui du stagiaire en face de moi par contre est livide.

Il ne se démonte pas pour autant « je ne sais pas qui t'a fait quoi, mais il faudrait que tu apprennes que les gens peuvent être gentils… juste pour être…gentil ».

Alors qu'il tourne les talons, je le retiens par le bras « je suis désolée ». Je suis sincère, il ne m'a rien fait, je ne devrais pas m'en prendre à lui.

Il a l'air de me croire puisqu'il s'assoie à côté de moi. « Qu'est ce qui se passe Quinn ? Dis-moi comment je pourrai t'aider ? ». Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il essaye de pénétrer mon regard, il essaye de comprendre. Il veut vraiment m'aider, mais comment le pourrait-il ?

Je ne peux plus rester ici, il faut que je sorte que, que je prenne l'air, je vais exploser si je reste là. Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie. Dans ma précipitation je ne vois pas l'infirmière devant moi. Nous nous rentrons dedans dans un vacarme, les dossiers qu'elles portaient sont à présent éparpillés sur le sol de la salle d'attente. Je me lève avec la tête qui tourne légèrement, pendant qu'elle s'affaire avec tous ses papiers. « Quinn ça va ? » c'est encore le stagiaire, mais il est partout celui –là. Une chose me frappe à cet instant précis alors que mon regard passe de l'infirmière avec ses dossiers, au stagiaire qui me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je lui réponds avec un sourire aux lèvres « je vais bien merci, et je crois savoir comment tu vas pouvoir m'aider ».

* * *

POV RACHEL

J'ai les yeux fermés, mais je ne dors pas. J'ai entendus mes pères discuter avec le médecin, il semblerait que j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse. Ils veulent me garder plus longtemps que prévus. Le médecin a encore conseillé à mes pères de me faire voir quelqu'un. Ils sont seuls à présent, ils parlent à voix basse, et pourtant je peux sentir l'inquiétude dans leurs voix. Ils parlent de la plainte. Papa L n'est plus très sûr de vouloir le faire, surtout si ça doit m'affecter plus qu'autre chose. Papa H n'est pas de son avis, il pense qu'elle doit payer. Je ne sais pas qui l'emportera, mais je suis ravie de savoir que j'ai réussi à en convaincre un. Ne dit-on pas qu'il vaut mieux voir le verre à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide ? Je crois que cette pensée m'apaise. Je me sens sombrer.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, mes pères ne sont plus dans la chambre, il fait nuit dehors. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps est ce que j'ai dormi, mais c'était nécessaire.

Toc toc toc. Je fronce les sourcils lorsque j'entends cogner à ma porte, il est un peu tard pour une visite de médecin, les infirmières non plus ne passent pas à cette heure, et mes pères de frappent pas de cette manière. Curieuse, je cris tout de même à la personne derrière la porte d'entrer. Apparaît alors un jeune homme métis, au crâne presque nu, assez proche de mon âge, et dans une tenue d'infirmier dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il semble assez gêné et cache quelque chose dans son dos, ce qui soit dit en passant n'est pas pour me rassurer. Il reste planté à la porte à me fixer. Il commence légèrement à me faire peur. Alors que je remonte machinalement la couverture jusqu'à mes épaules, je l'interroge pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir. « Est-ce que vous êtes venu pour me violer et me tuer ensuite ? ». Je vois son visage se décomposer « Quoi ? Non pas du tout » s'empresse-t-il de répondre. « J'ai quelque chose pour vous ». C'est alors qu'il ramène devant moi, la main qui était restée dans son dos, et à son bout une feuille pliée en quatre qu'il me tend. Je passe un regard interrogateur de sa main à ses yeux.

Je peux voir une esquisse de sourire sur son visage « je ne sais pas ce que c'est » me dit-il en m'incitant à prendre la feuille, ce que fait. « Mais ça à l'air très important » me dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Je suis intriguée par cette feuille, et la curiosité me pousse à l'ouvrir. Une lettre, la feuille est propre, sans aucune rature, et pourtant l'écriture est maladroite. Un coup d'œil au bas de la feuille m'indique rapidement l'auteur de la lettre.

Mes mains se mettent à trembler tout d'un coup, mon cœur cogne si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'on l'entend à l'autre bout du couloir, ma gorge est sèche. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir, mais ma curiosité me tient éveillée, alors je me lance.

* * *

_Rachel, _

_Je sais que je n'ai absolument pas le droit de t'écrire cette lettre. Je suis certainement la dernière personne dont tu as envie d'entendre parler, mais il fallait que je le fasse._

_Ça fait des jours que je traine dans cet hôpital, dans l'espoir de te voir, de te parler, mais maintenant que j'ai l'occasion de communiquer avec toi, je suis à courts de mots. Je devrais te présenter des excuses pour tout, te dire à quel point je me sens minable pour ce que je t'ai fait, mais je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit. C'est trop lâche de le faire par courrier. Je devrais attendre de te voir, je devrais attendre d'être en face de toi, que tu puisses te rendre compte de ma sincérité. Mais vais-je te revoir un jour ? Et si c'est le cas ? Est-ce que j'en aurai le courage. Je ne pense pas malheureusement, alors pardonne moi, de faire ça par ce biais. _

_Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner pour mes actes, je n'en suis pas capable moi-même. Même si je ne suis pas le bras qui t'a frappé, je suis coupable. Je suis coupable pour tous ce qui a pu t'arriver au lycée, je suis coupable pour ce que tu vis aujourd'hui, je suis coupable de ton malheur, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Si tu ne me pardonne pas, j'ai besoin que tu me crois. J'ai besoin que tu sache que plus jamais je ne te ferai souffrir, je ne pourrai plus. Je suis si désolée qu'on en soi arrivé là. Je ne t'écris pas cette lettre pour que tu arrives à convaincre des pères de ne pas porter plainte contre moi (j'étais là cet après-midi et j'ai tout entendu). S'il décide de le faire, je ne me défendrai pas, j'assumerai mes actes. Tu es forte Rachel, plus que je ne serai jamais. Tu es la meilleure personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée (je t'ai suffisamment observé pour le savoir). Tu es celle qui me permet d'avoir encore foi en l'homme. S'il faut que j'assume mes actes pour que tu restes cette personne, alors je le ferai. Je te demande juste de me croire lorsque je te dis que je suis sincèrement désolée. _

_Autant que je n'avais pas le droit d'écrire cette lettre, autant je n'ai pas le droit d'attendre une réponse de ta part. Et pourtant il y a cette infime partie en moi qui ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir de l'espoir. Alors si malgré tout, tu as envie de me répondre même si c'est pour m'insulter, et me cracher toute ta haine, n'hésite pas au contraire._

* * *

_Quinn_

Je n'en reviens pas, c'est tout simplement impossible, je suis entrain de rêver, cette lettre n'existe que dans mon imagination. Et pourtant les larmes sur mes joues semblent bien réelles. Mon esprit n'a pas pu fabriquer cette boule dans mon ventre. Non je ne rêve pas, Quinn Fabrey m'a bel et bien écrit une lettre d'excuse. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je lis et relis, encore et encore la lettre m'imprégnant de chaque mot. Je suis tellement absorbée par ma lecture, que je ne me rends pas compte que le jour s'est levé. C'est une infirmière qui vient me sortir de ma transe. Instinctivement je cache la lettre sous mes draps. Mauvaise idée, elle vient pour m'aider à faire ma toilette, mon état ne me permet pas encore de le faire toute seule.

Elle a vu ma lettre, mais n'a rien dit, nous n'avons échangé aucune parole. Elle s'est occupée de moi comme d'un enfant, en me souriant à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient. Et pendant tout ce temps, mon esprit était tourné vers la lettre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle me recouche après m'avoir aidé à changer de pyjamas. Elle ne semble pas surprise lorsque je lui demande du papier et un stylo.

* * *

POV QUINN

Il est 9h30 lorsque j'arrive à l'hôpital. Je suis arrivée en même temps que les pères de Rachel, ce qui m'a mise de mauvaise humeur. Si j'étais arrivée un peu plus tôt j'aurai pu la voir sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Mais est ce qu'elle l'aurait voulu ?

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis installée à la cafétéria de l'hôpital un café entre les mains lorsque je vois apparaître un crâne nu, et un grand sourire qui semble se rapprocher de moi. Mon Cœur fait un bond lorsqu'il me tend une lettre. Je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer d'un bout à l'autre de mon visage. Je ne prête plus aucune attention au joyeux messager. J'ouvre délicatement la lettre comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

_Quinn,_

_J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit pour savoir si je devais te répondre ou pas. A dire vrai, je me suis imaginée ce scénario un millier de fois. Toi tu t'excusais, et moi je te pardonnais et on devenait amie (je préfère les happy end), ça me paraissait une évidence. Mais jusqu'à présent il s'agissait uniquement de mon imagination, c'était plus facile..._

_Mes sentiments sont partagés et contradictoires. Je suis à la fois heureuse, surprise et impressionnée que tu ais eu le courage d'écrire cette lettre, mais aussi extrêmement en colère qu'il ait fallu cet événement pour te pousser à te rendre compte de ce que tu as fait. Je suis aussi triste, car je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est la culpabilité qui a dicté cette lettre, et non un réel besoin de pardon. D'ailleurs n'as-tu pas toi-même rejeté l'idée du pardon ? Et pourtant, même si tu ne me le demande pas, je sais que je devrais te pardonner un jour, ainsi que croire en ta sincérité, et ce jour arrivera, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de réponse à certaines questions._

_Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ? Pourquoi t'être acharnée sur moi suis-je si détestable ? Et aujourd'hui me faire d'aussi beaux compliments ? Je sais bien que c'est la culpabilité qui t'a poussé à agir aujourd'hui, mais n'as-tu jamais envisagé une trêve ? J'ai vraiment besoin de réponses Quin._

_PS : Je ne t'insulterai pas, personne ne mérite de recevoir de la haine, même pas toi._

* * *

_Rachel. _

les derniers mots sont un millier de lames qui me parcourent le corps. même par écrit elle ne veut pas me faire subir ce que j'ai pu lui faire. Rachel Berry n'est décidément pas une fille comme les autres. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Même si je l'espérais, et que je suis heureuse qu'elle m'ait répondu je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait. Je m'attendais encore moins à ce genre de réponse. Mais elle l'a fait, chacun de ses mots m'indiquent qu'elle me tend la main. Je dois saisir cette occasion pour lui prouver toute ma sincérité, et tous mes regrets. Mais comment répondre avec sincérité à des questions auxquelles j'essaye encore de trouver des réponses ?

* * *

POV RACHEL

J'ai sursauter à chaque fois que la porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte en espérant voir le grand métisse, mais il n'est jamais venu. Mes parents se sont relayés toute la journée à mon chevet, je crois qu'ils ne se sont pas totalement remis de la crise d'angoisse de la veille.

J'ai attendu toute la journée, sans résultat. Je me suis dit qu'il travaillait peut être uniquement de nuit, mais il n'est pas venu non plus. J'ai fini par m'assoupir à 3h, me disant qu'elle avait probablement changé d'avis, et qu'elle regrettait même d'avoir écrit cette lettre. Et pourtant j'ai passé les trois jours d'après à attendre.

Le quatrième jour, mon médecin a considéré que j'étais assez remise que je pouvais rentrer chez moi, aggravant un peu plus mon désespoir.

Alors que j'étais entrain d'attendre devant l'hôpital que papa H apporte la voiture garée sur le parking, il est apparu devant moi essoufflé par sa course, et débitant un flot de parole à peine compréhensible. « Je suis désolé, je devais venir plus tôt, mais j'étais dans un autre service, et il m'était impossible de quitter mon poste, j'ai à peine eu le temps de déjeuner. Le lendemain je l'ai oublié chez moi, et puis je croyais que vous étiez déjà partie, et ». « Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose pour moi ? » j'étais obligée de le couper Papa H arrivait. « Oui bien sûr » me répondit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres en me tendant une nouvelle feuille plié en 4. Je l'ai fourré dans mon sac, et l'ai gratifié d'un sourire avant de monter dans la voiture qui venait juste d'arriver.

Je suis enfin dans mon lit, c'est fous comme il a pu me manquer. Même si j'aimerai m'y lover pour oublier l'odeur de l'hôpital, mon esprit est occupé par autre chose.

D'un geste impatient j'attrape mon sac et sors la lettre qui s'y trouve. Je l'ouvre en me posant de nouveau dans mon lit.

* * *

_Rachel,_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir quel a été ma joie lorsque j'ai reçu ta lettre. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas encore, et que tu n'es pas prête à me pardonner (même si je ne te l'ai pas demandé), mais le seul fait que tu ais répondu veut dire beaucoup de choses pour moi. _

_Je tiens à clarifier un point, ce n'est pas la culpabilité qui m'a poussé à t'écrire. Bien sûr je me sens coupable pour ce que je t'ai fait et ce qui en a résulté. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour cette raison que je voudrai aujourd'hui que tu me crois lorsque je te dis que je suis désolée. J'ai voulu arrêté plus d'une fois, je me rendais bien compte que je dépassais les limites, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher lorsque je te voyais. _

_Je comprends que tu te poses toutes ces questions, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas capable de te répondre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai choisi toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis acharnée, mais je peux t'assurer que tu n'es en rien détestable, et rien de ce que j'ai pu faire n'a pu m'apaiser bien au contraire, je sentais toujours se vide se creuser un peu plus en moi._

_Tu n'es probablement pas plus avancée, et je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'apporter plus de réponses. Tu dois toutefois savoir que je ne ressens plus ce besoin aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus envie de te faire du mal, bien au contraire… et ce n'est pas juste à cause de la culpabilité. _

_Toutes ces journées que j'ai passées à l'hôpital à attendre des nouvelles de toi ont été les pires de ma vie, j'avais l'impression qu'on me rendait une partie de moi à chaque fois que j'apprenais une nouvelle positive. J'ai alors compris que plutôt que d'essayé de t'éloigner, je devais au contraire apprendre de toi, et peut être que le monstre qui est en moi finirai par lâcher son emprise. _

_Alors aujourd'hui je caresse l'espoir que peut être un jour, l'un de tes scénarios se réalisera et que nous pourrions devenir…amies._

_Quinn_

Elle veut devenir mon amie. Je fronce les sourcils, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout ceci n'est peut-être qu'un nouveau plan machiavélique pour faire de ma vie un enfer. Elle ne peut pas m'atteindre physiquement, alors elle essaye psychologiquement. Je vais la laisser entrer dans ma vie, elle va se jouer de moi, et je me retrouverai de nouveau seule, et malheureuse.

Malgré ces deux années de torture, je n'ai jamais été aussi négative, je n'ai jamais rejeté une personne qui voulait mon amitié (à moins que ce ne soit pour la protéger). Et si elle était sincère, elle ne peut pas écrire toutes ces belles choses et ne pas être sincère. Elle a l'air d'être vraiment mal, si elle a besoin de mon amitié pour aller mieux suis-je en droit de le lui refuser. Et voilà comment je passe mon après-midi dans mon lit, à lire et relire la lettre de Quinn, en essayant de déceler le vrai du traquenard.

Il est 18H30, je suis entrée dans ma chambre à 14h il faut que je fasse autre chose que penser à elle. Je ne m'en sors pas de toute façon. Alors je me lève et me dirige vers mon ordinateur, un peu de musique ne peut que me faire du bien, ça fait si longtemps. Alors que j'ouvre ma bibliothèque I tune, je décide de faire un tour sur mon facebook histoire de me reconnectée à la réalité. Même si ces derniers mois, ma page n'a été que le terrain d'insultes et de menaces, je l'ai quand même laissé ouverte au public en ayant l'espoir d'avoir des réactions positives à mes vidéos.

Lorsque j'ouvre ma page je m'attends à tout, sauf à ça… j'ai plus de 600 notifications, et autant de messages privés. Je ne le supporterai pas s'il s'agit encore d'insultes, je ne m'en remettrai pas. C'est le cœur battant que j'ouvre la fenêtre des notifications. La première est un message de soutien d'un certain David du Club de lecture, le second d'une Emily du Club d'échec, le troisième d'un Elliot du Club des Sciences de la vie sous-marine, et ainsi de suite. Ils me soutiennent tous, pas une seule insulte, pas une seule menace. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises, puisqu'une fenêtre de discussion vient de s'ouvrir, mon interlocutrice n'est autre que Quinn Fabrey.

« **Bonsoir Rachel ! »**


	4. confusion

**Désolée, désolée, désolée ne me tuez pas. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de tenir ma promesse. Je poste quand même un peu plus tôt que prévus. **

**Je suis tellement heureuse que ma première fanfics vous plaise et vous tienne en haleine surtout. Merci encore pour tous vos reviews, merci, merci, merci.**

**Vilou : alors il est vrai qu'à première lecture on pourrait penser qu'elles sont amies, mais non tu as raison. En fait elles discutent par messages privés, ce qui est possible parce que Rachel a ouvert son facebook au public. Elle reçoit donc des alertes dès lors qu'elle a un nouveau message (comme avec les notifications). Toutefois tu as raison de le signaler, j'aurais dû d'une façon ou d'une autre expliquer comment elles arrivent à rentrer en contact. En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.**

* * *

« **Bonsoir Rachel** »

POV Rachel

Oh mon Dieu, ma fée s'est enfin rendue compte que j'existe ? Elle va avoir une promotion si elle s'occupe de moi c'est ça? Je suis tellement euphorique que je bascule en arrière de ma chaise, et rencontre le sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Aie mon dos, je me relève en me massant les zones douloureuses, c'est alors que j'entends la sonnerie de mon ordinateurs m'alertant que j'ai un nouveau message. Je relève ma chaise et m'installe pour le lire.

« **je comprends que tu ne sois pas encore prête à me parler, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien** »

Hein ? quoi ? J'écarquille les yeux, elle pense que je ne veux pas lui parler.

« non c'est pas ça du tout, je veux bien te parler, c'est juste que je suis tombée :-s »

« **comment ça tu es tombée ? tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? tu es blessée ? est ce qu'il faut que j'appelle les secours ? »**

Je rêve ou elle s'inquiète vraiment pour moi ?

« Non ça va Quinn, je vais bien, j'étais juste légèrement… surexcitée »

**« pourquoi ?... enfin si ce n'est indiscret »**

Je ne peux pas lui dire que la perspective de lui parler m'a fait tourner la tête

« j'ai reçu une tonne de messages positifs, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Et la plus part sont de personnes que je ne connais même pas. Je ne les ai jamais vu et ces gens m'apportent leurs soutient. C'est énorme »

« ça veut dire que les gens ne me détestent pas »

**« bien sûr que non, ils ne te détestent pas Rachel et tu mérites tous ces messages positifs. »**

**« Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, ça va être ça quand tu seras stars, multiplié par des millions » **

oh mon Dieu (il va peut-être falloir que j'arrête de l'appeler, il va finir par se manifester), c'est pas vrai. Quinn Fabrey croit en moi, elle pense que je vais devenir une star. Personne d'autre que mes parents ne me l'avaient jamais dit. Qu'est ce qui est en train de se passer là ? i peine quelques jours j'aurais juré que cette fille voulait tout simplement me voir morte, et aujourd'hui…

« Je te remercie Quinn, ça me touche vraiment ! »

**« De rien je le pense »**

J'entends des bruits en provenance du salon, mes pères sont certainement rentrés. Je ne pense pas qu'ils appréciaient de me trouver devant mon ordi quelques heures après ma sortie d'hôpital.

« il va falloir que je te laisse, mes pères sont rentrés, je vais descendre les aider pour le diner. »

**« Ah, hey bien passe une bonne soirée alors, et bon appétit »**

Cette fois c'est dans les escaliers que j'entends des bruits, ils viennent me chercher. Il faut que je me déconnecte, et pourtant je n'en ai pas envie. Je sens comme une espèce de boule se former au fond de ma gorge à l'idée d'éteindre mon ordinateur…. Et pourtant nous ne sommes même pas censées avoir échangé ces quelques phrases.

« Tu pourrais te connecter à 22h ? »

« s'il te plait »

« **heu… oui je crois que ça peut se faire »**

« génial à tout à l'heure alors »

A peine ai-je envoyé mon message que je referme prestement mon ordinateur portable. C'est le moment que choisi papa L, pour toquer faiblement à ma porte. Quel timing parfait.

* * *

POV QUINN

Je suis toujours devant mon ordinateur, un sourire digne de celui des actrices dans les publicités pour dentifrice. Pourquoi je souris d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai envoyé ce message ? je n'ai sais fichtre rien. Et cette chaleur dans mon ventre, ce sourire dont je ne peux me défaire, mon écran encore ouvert sur ce bref échange, c'est bien la preuve que… je suis totalement tarée. Je pousse presque cette fille à la morgue, et là je recherche sa présence comme si elle pouvait me rendre…humaine. Tarée, tarée, tarée.

Alors que je suis sur le point d'éteindre mon ordinateur, je me rends compte d'une chose. Elle m'a répondu ! J'ouvre grand les yeux sur ce constat. Rachel Berry m'a répondu. N'est-elle pas censée me détester ? n'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle n'était pas prête à me pardonner ? Est ce qu'elle a changé d'avis ? Attendez, mais elle a l'air d'être impatiente de me reparler. Ma tête va exploser, je devrais arrêter d'essayer de comprendre Berry, cette fille n'est pas normal.

Il y en a une autre qui ne l'est pas non plus, c'est Santana qui est en train de s'énerver contre son clavier, il faudrait que je lui réponde si je ne veux qu'elle le casse complètement. Et aux autres peut être aussi, je ne me suis même pas rendue compte des fenêtres qui clignotaient.

* * *

POV Rachel

Ça fait du bien d'être à la maison, de manger de la vraie nourriture, à une vraie table. Le diner était fabuleux (même si mes pères m'ont regardé d'un drôle d'air toute la soirée). J'ai l'impression que les boulettes de légume de papa h étaient meilleures que d'habitude.

Alors que j'attrape une grappe de raisin dans la corbeille à fruit, mes pères me regardent encore de ce drôle d'air.

Hiram : « on dirait que ça te fait du bien d'être sorti de l'hôpital »

Rachel : « Oh que oui je ne supportais plus d'y être, et je suis contente de vous avoir retrouvé aussi. »

Hiram: « Nous aussi on est content ma petite chérie » il baisse la tête comme s'il avait quelque chose de désagréable à dire. «Il faudrait qu'on discute de certaines choses »

Leroy : « Mais pour l'instant, tu as besoin de te reposer, tu devrais monter dans ta chambre ».

Rachel : « mais je n'ai fait que ça de la journée, et je voulais vous aider à faire la vaisselle. Je vais bien je vous assure. »

Hiram : « Ordre du médecin princesse, et ne t'inquiète pas pour la vaisselle. Allé file on viendra te dire bonne nuit tout à l'heure. »

Un regard vers papa H m'indique que je n'obtiendrai pas de soutien de sa part. Même s'il me sourit j'arrive quand même à voir qu'il y a quelque chose qui le chiffonne, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de chercher.

Je les attire tous les deux dans un Berry Hugs, avant de monter dans ma chambre.

Bon, il est 20h30, il me reste 1h30 avant mon rendez-vous avec Quinn (je pensais que mon diner prendrai plus de temps que ça). Il faut que je trouve le moyen de m'occuper avant l'heure. Je crois qu'un bon long bain chaud serait un début de solution à mon problème.

* * *

POV QUINN

Judy : « Quinny tu m'écoutes ? »

Quinn : « Pardon maman, j'étais ailleurs »

Judy : « j'ai bien vu ça, tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire depuis que tu es descendue… tu t'es remise avec Finn c'est ça ? il est si gentil ce garçon, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu avais rompu avec lui. Vous formiez un si beau couple… »

Ça y est j'ai de nouveau décroché. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle. Elle peut vraiment être mignonne, comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? La vraie question est comment est-ce que j'ai réussi à l'occulter ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas passer à côté.

Elle est si forte, si sincère dans tout ce qu'elle fait ou dit ? Elle a accepté de me parler, et elle l'a fait le plus naturellement possible. Comment peut-on être si généreuse ?

En tout cas, ça fait du bien d'avoir un contact avec elle… elle m'a manqué… est ce que je viens de penser que Rachel Berry m'avait manqué ? Putain de bordel de merde, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me manquerait ? C'est vrai que c'est une personne formidable, que je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que je lui ai fait, c'est également vrai que j'aimerai qu'elle me pardonne même si je ne le lui ai pas demandé, et peut être qu'on devienne amie, et elle est sacrément mignonne bien sûr…QUOI ? je viens de penser en moins de trente secondes que Rachel Berry est mignonne, pour la DEUXIEME FOIS. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ça commence vraiment à m'énerver.

« QUINN », le cri de ma mère me sort brutalement de mes pensées.

Judy : « ça fait un moment que je t'appel et tu ne me répondais pas. Tu es sûr que ça va ? ce n'est pas ton genre d'être autant dans les nuages. »

Quinn : « Je vais bien maman, je me suis juste souvenue que j'avais un test en latin demain, je l'avais complètement oublié. Il faut que je me dépêche d'aller réviser si je ne veux pas avoir une mauvaise note ». San a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi, je mens de mieux en mieux.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre que je suis déjà dans les escaliers en direction de ma chambre. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'il est à peine 20h45. Encore 1h15 à attendre. Je devrais peut être les mettre à profit pour réviser les cours que Santana m'a passé par facebook tout à l'heure. Je ne vais peut-être pas en cours, mais je tiens à ne pas être larguée quand je reviendrais. S'ils me laissent revenir.

Ça fait 30 minutes que je suis assise à mon ordinateur entrain de réviser les cours de San lorsque j'entends l'alerte facebook.

« Tu es là ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, on ne peut pas dire que la patience soit son fort.

« **Tu es plutôt en avance non ? »**

**« **désolée, je te dérange peut être… c'est qu'on a fini de dîner assez tôt »

« **Non tu ne me dérange pas du tout »**

**« Alors il était bon ton tofu ? »**

« heu… pourquoi tu me parles de tofu ? »

«**Je ne sais pas t'es végétalienne non ? ce n'est pas ce que tu es censée manger ? »**

« MDR, j'aurai de sacrés carences si je ne me nourrissais que de tofu, en plus je n'aime pas ça. Mais comment est-ce que tu sais que je suis végétalienne ? »

Oui merde, comment est-ce que je suis censée savoir ça ? Je ne vais pas lui dire qu'à force de l'observer à la dérobé tous les midis à la cantine, je sais qu'elle ne mange jamais de viande, ou de produits qui proviendraient de ceux-ci. Vite Quinn trouve quelque chose.

« **Je me rappelle encore de ton scandale en cours de science lors de la dissection des grenouille, j'en ai déduis que tu ne devais pas manger de viande**. »

« ah oui c'est vrai, bonne déduction, je ne m'en souvenais plus. Et ce n'était pas un scandale, je donnais mon opinion sur les traitements absolument monstrueux que peuvent subir les animaux sous le prétexte du progrès de la science »

« **Lol D'accord »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu as mangé alors ?»**

Je rêve ou je viens de lui demander ce qu'elle avait mangé ?

« des boulettes de légume »

« **ça doit être pas mal avec un peu de bacon »**

« Quinn ce ne serait plus des boulettes de légumes et encore moins un plat végétalien »

« **N'empêche que ce serait meilleurs »**

« lol, tu me fais rire, mes pères vont monter voir ce qui se passe** »**

**« oups »**

Pourquoi de savoir que je la fait dire me gonfle littéralement la poitrine ? il faudrait qu'on parle d'autre chose, un sujet plus sérieux.

**« Je suppose que tu ne vas pas retourner au lycée tout de suite »**

« non j'ai ordre de me reposer pendant encore quelque temps, et mes parents n'ont pas l'air de vouloir me laisser retourner en cours »

**« je peux les comprendre, je n'ai pas très envie d'y retourner moi-même »**

**« **comment ça d'y retourner ? »

**« bein… disons qu'avec les visites à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y aller »**

**« **Quinn, tu ne peux pas te permettre de louper autant de jours, tu es une élève brillante destinée à faire de grandes choses, et je ne voudrais pas qu'à cause de moi tu ne puisse pas t'accomplir. S'il te plait promet moi de retourner au lycée »

Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'y retourner, mais si elle pense que je suis brillante, je ne dois pas la décevoir. C'est moi, ou cette fille, peut me faire faire n'importe quoi.

Je me passe une main lascive dans les cheveux. Je suis vraiment paumée.

« **Je te promets d'y aller »**

« Bien parfait… est ce que je peux te demander un service s'il te plait ? »

« **oui bien sûr qu'est-ce tu veux ? »**

**« **Est ce que tu pourrais m'envoyer les cours s'il te plait ? ce n'est pas pour te surveiller ou autre chose dans le genre, je te fais confiance… c'est juste que j'aimerai bien pouvoir continuer à suivre le programme »

« **très bien, je te donnerai ça tous les soir jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes ça te va ? **

Nous avons continué à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de se déconnecter parce que ses papas venaient lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

* * *

Il est 6h30 lorsque le réveil de me téléphone me tire d'un monde merveilleux. Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

Je descends 30mn plus tard après une bonne douche. Ma bonne humeur ne m'a toujours pas quitté. Ma mère fait de grands yeux quand elle m'entend siffloter dans la cuisine. Même mon père que je n'ai pas vu depuis hier matin semble très surpris, presque choqué de me voir heureuse. Il décide d'ailleurs de me le gâcher.

M. Fabrey : « Nous allons voir ton proviseur ce matin, je vais essayer de le convaincre de ne pas te renvoyer, et tu vas retourner en cours. C'est fini ton cinéma maintenant. Tu es en sursis Lucie, au moindre faux pas, c'est l'école ».

Ce type a le don de me mettre hors de moi, mais il est absolument hors de question que je le laisse me gâcher ma joie.

Quinn : « D'accord papa »

Et revoilà monsieur « je suis choquée » accompagné de « tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs ».

M. Fabrey : « et bien entendu tu es puni, pas de sorties, pas de téléphone, et pas d'ordinateur pendant trois semaines »

Mon visage se décompose, pas d'ordi ? il ne peut pas me l'enlever. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose et vite.

Quinn : « j'ai besoin de l'ordi pour mes devoirs, ceux du lycée rament énormément, et il n'y en a jamais assez pour tout le monde. Je te demande l'autorisation de l'utiliser deux heures par jour, le temps de faire mes devoir »

M. Fabrey : « ça me semble être un assez bon compromis. Tu feras une excellente avocate. »

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai lui effacer ce sourire. Pour l'instant il faut que je trouve une solution pour qu'elle se connecte en même temps que moi.

Je passe tout le trajet à chercher une solution pour garder le contact avec elle. Je pourrai recommencer à lui envoyer des lettres, mais comment ? Et surtout ça pendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Je pourrais aller chez elle, ces pères seront forcément au boulot dans la journée, mais ça voudrait dire louper les cours, et je lui ai promis de ne plus sécher. J'ai presque oublié la présence de mon père, jusqu'à ce qu'on se gare dans le parking du lycée.

Ils ont tous les yeux rivés sur nous. C'est vrai que ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu, les rumeurs ont dû aller bon train. Santana ne m'en a pas parlé, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a dû satisfaire les curieux… à sa façon.

L'entretien avec Figgins ne dure pas plus de 15 minutes, merci papa, ce type n'est pas le meilleur avocat de la ville pour rien. Je n'ai pas écouté un seul mot de ce qui a été dit. Mais la fin de l'entrevu m'indique que ce petit écart n'apparaitra pas dans mon dossier, et je peux reprendre mon poste de capitaine.

Tout ceci est parfais, mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de solution. « Je vais donner ton emplois du temps à ta mère, elle viendra te chercher, c'est elle qui t'accompagnera les prochains jours. Tu auras 1H30 entre 17h et 18H30 pour faire tes devoirs, ensuite ta mère prendra ton ordinateur. N'essaye pas de l'amadouer. Je vais y aller maintenant… ne me fais pas honte ! »

Alors qu'il tourne les talons, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ton besoin de contrôle mon cher papa chéri va enfin pouvoir me servir.

Je me dépêche d'aller dans la salle de cours, je m'installe à la table devant Santana et Brittany. Elles me gratifient toutes les deux d'un grand sourire.

Santana : « Alors Fabrey, tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence ? ça veut dire que le nain va mieux »

Je fronce automatiquement les sourcils en entendant la fin de la phrase. Heureusement que je suis de dos, elle ne comprendrait pas ma réaction.

Brittany : « Rachel va mieux ? C'est génial, est ce qu'elle va revenir, j'aimerai bien la revoir »

Voilà ce qu'il me fallait.

Quinn : « Brittany, est ce que je pourrai te voir après le cours s'il te plait ? »

Brittany : « bien sûr Q »

* * *

POV RACHEL

Driiiig

Je suis en train de regarder un film lorsqu'on sonne à la porte. Qui ça peut bien être ? Témoin de Jéhovah, vendeur d'assurance, gamins qui jouent avec la sonnette, « Brittany ? ». C'est un énorme câlin qui me répond.

Brittany : « Rachel je suis si heureuse que tu ne sois pas avec les anges. Ils sont gentils, mais je préfère que tu restes avec nous. »

Rachel : « j'ai passé un casting, mais ils ne voulaient pas de moi » lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Rachel : « mais viens rentre »

Elle me suit à l'intérieur de la maison, sans vraiment me lâcher. Je suis presque obligé de l'assoir de force sur un des tabourets de la cuisine pour qu'elle accepte de se séparer de moi.

Rachel : « au fait comment est-ce que tu sais où j'habite »

Brittany : « c'est Quinn qui me l'a dit, elle m'a donné ça pour toi »

Comment Quinn connait-elle mon adresse ? Et qu'est-ce donc que ceci ?

J'ai pris la feuille qu'elle me tendait et l'ai fourré dans la poche de training.

Elle est restée presque deux heures avec moi. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point avoir une vie sociale m'avait manqué. Et Brittany est d'une compagnie si agréable. Alors que je monte dans ma chambre me reposer un peu, je déplie le mot que Quinn m'a envoyé.

_Salut Rachel, _

_Mon père n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je fasse l'école buissonnière ces derniers jours. Il m'a privé de sorties, de portable et d'ordinateur, mais j'ai réussi à négocier 1h30 par jour entre 17h et 18h30. Je pourrais donc honorer ma promesse et t'envoyer les cours. _

_PS : ne fait pas trop de câlin à Brittany, sinon elle va en redemander et San va être jalouse -)_

Mon premier réflexe lorsque je fini de lire le mot est de regarder ma montre. Zut, il nous reste à peine 30mn. Je me dépêche de m'installer à mon bureau, et de me connecter à facebook.

« Je suis désolée, Brittany est restée assez longtemps, et je n'ai pas pu lire ton mot plus tôt. D'ailleurs Je te remercie de te donner tout ce mal pour que je puisse les cours »

Surtout que le plus simple aurait été de les donner à Brittany en même temps que le mot. Lui aurais-je donné une excuse pour me parler ?

« **C'est pas grave, je me doutais qu'elle ne voudrait plus te lâcher. Et de rien, je te les ai déjà envoyé »**

**« **j'ai vu ça, je te remercie. Alors pas trop dur ce premier jour de cours ? »

* * *

POV QUINN

C'est le dernier jour de ma punition. Ça fait trois semaines que tous après-midi j'envoie Brittany accompagnée d'un mot chez Rachel, et tous les jours elle y va avec un membre du Glee club, il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à vouloir faire amende honorable. Nous nous retrouvons chaque fin d'après-midi sur facebook, on parle de tout et de rien… je la découvre.

Je me suis rendue compte que j'attendais toute la journée cette heure-et-demi (qui s'est avérée être bien courte finalement). Quelque chose a changé…j'ai changé. Toutes ces choses qui faisaient que je la déteste, sont celles qui me font l'apprécier un peu plus chaque jour… j'ai cette voix qui s'insinue dans ma tête et me crie que je devrais m'éloigner d'elle, que ce manque quand je ne lui parle pas n'est pas sain. Mais mon corps, tout en moi réclame nos rituels… tout ceci m'effraies.

Ma mère m'apporte mon ordi pour que je puisse faire mes devoirs. Enfin ça c'est la version officielle, je suis certaine qu'elle sait que je fais tout sur mon ordi, sauf mes devoirs. Elle me donne mon ordi, et me sourit tendrement avant de tourner les talons. J'allume rapidement l'engin. Il met ce qui me semble être une éternité avant de complètement s'allumer. Une fois fait je vais dans mes favoris et ouvre la page facebook. Elle m'a déjà écrit.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle^^ »

« **Laisse-moi deviner tes pères t'emmène à New York pour que tu puisses chanter sur une vraie scène de Broadway ? **

« Tu sais quelque chose ? »

« **à quel propos ? »**

« Q, est ce que tu sais si mes pères me prépare une surprise »

C'est une faute de frappe ? Ou elle m'a vraiment donné un surnom ? Elle est vraiment mignonne… ne nous laissons pas déconcentrer.

« **Rachel, tes pères me détestent. Je pense que s'ils devaient te faire une surprise je serai la dernière personne qu'ils mettraient dans la confidence. »**

**« **mouai… »

« **Alors c'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle ? »**

« Après de nombreuses palabres, des négociations à n'en plus finir, des cris, des pleurs, de la sueur et du sang, mes pères ont enfin renoncé à l'idée de m'envoyer dans un autre lycée. Je serai de retour lundi. Tous les détails ont été vu avec monsieur le proviseur »

Elle revient…lundi, dans trois jours….

«Je me disais que ta punition étant levé aujourd'hui, on pourrait peut-être se voir demain… pour discuter. Il est vrai que tu as fait des efforts ces derniers jours, parfois je n'étais même pas sûr que ce soit à toi que je m'adressais, et je pense pouvoir dire sans être présomptueuse que nous sommes en train de développer une relation amicale. Mais si on veut que cette relation ait une chance de fonctionner on devrait peut-être en finir une fois pour toute avec le passé, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

A peine ai-je fini de lire son message, que je referme violement mon ordinateur. Je suis complétement paniquée. Lui écrire des lettres c'est une chose, avoir des discutions virtuels également, mais je ne peux pas accéder à sa demande. Je suis Quinn Fabrey, elle est Rachel Berry. Les gens ne comprendraient pas. On ne peut pas être amie de cette façon. Pas encore, pas tout de suite, pas dans ce lycée.

* * *

POV RACHEL

On est lundi matin, je suis au volant de ma voiture, dans le parking vide du lycée. Je regarde ma montre et me rends compte que je suis très en avance. Ça fait pratiquement un mois que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici. Je tremble comme une feuille, malgré le chauffage au maximum dans la voiture. Je sais que l'humidité sur mon front n'est pas due à cette chaleur. Peut-être que je n'étais pas prête après tout, changer de lycée n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise idée après tout.

Je sursaute lorsque j'entends toquer à la fenêtre. Je me retourne sur des yeux bleus radieux qui me sourient. Je me décide alors à ouvrir ma portière. Alors qu'elle me prend par le bras, je lui rends son sourire, j'aimerai pouvoir cacher ma nervosité. « Salut Brittany, comment vas ? », « et toi ? » me répond-t-elle en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. « je vais bien je te remercie ».

Nous avançons vers l'entrée du lycée, alors que nous sommes sur le point de franchir les portes de l'établissement, je ralenti le pas n'étant pas certaine de ce qui va se produire derrière ces murs. C'est alors que je sens une main qui me prend le bras et m'incite à avancer. Je lève la tête vers l'inconnu, et je suis obligée de cligner des yeux pour être sûr que je ne rêve pas. « T'excite pas le hobbit, je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Brittany m'a assuré qu'elle ne me reparlerait plus s'il devait encore t'arriver quelque chose sans que je n'aie levé le ptit doigt. Alors je prends les devants, mais, ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes amies comprendé ? ». je me contente de hocher la tête comme toute réponse à la latina qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux, encore sous le choc de son geste. « Bon, on ne va pas passer la journée ici non ? si c'est pour se pieuter, j'aime mieux le faire dans mon lit ». Sur ce signal, nous entamons la traversé du couloir. Je sens tous les regards sur nous, ou plutôt sur moi. Certains sourient (plusieurs même), pour d'autres, la fine fleur du lycée tout particulièrement, ne m'adresse que du dédain. Mais aucun verre de boisson froide en vue, au contraire, ils s'écartent tous sur notre passage. Alors ça fait ça la popularité ?

Alors que je suis à mon casier, pour prendre quelques affaires, je dois faire à une invasion de câlin des membres du Glee club. Ils sont tous heureux pour moi, même Finn est parmi eux. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Moi qui pensais qu'il faudrait que je parte de ce lycée pour me sentir moins seule.

Alors que je discute gaiement avec mes amies, j'aperçois sa silhouette. De là ou je suis, je peux voir qu'elle m'observe. Elle n'a pas changé, toujours droite comme un I, entourée de quelques cheerios, et ce regard impénétrable. Comme ai-je pu me laisser avoir à ce point ?

Je n'ai pas eu de ces nouvelles depuis ce fameux soir, ou je lui ai proposé qu'on se voie. Elle a tout bonnement disparu. J'ai passé le weekend en larme à me demander s'il fallait vraiment que je revienne ? Quelle attitude adopter si elle se trouvait en face de moi ? En tout cas, une chose est sûre je ne me laisserai plus avoir par Quinn Fabrey. Je pense avoir assez donné. Elle n'a jamais été désolée, elle ne voulait pas de mon pardon (elle ne me l'a pas demandé d'ailleurs).

La journée se termine sans une note négative, enfin si on occulte le fait qu'elle m'a royalement ignoré toute la journée. A quoi est ce que je m'attendais ? un miracle n'arrive jamais deux fois. elle s'est jouée de moi. Nous ne serons jamais amies.

* * *

POV QUINN

Ça fait deux heures que je suis rentrée chez moi, deux heures que j'inonde mon lit de mes larmes. Pourquoi suis-je si bizarre. Il me suffisait de faire un pas. Elle ne m'aurait pas repoussé, elle ne l'a pas fait la première fois. Même San a réussi à lui parler, et moi je me suis contentée de fuir. Les rares fois où nos regards se sont croisés je lui ai montré le même visage de la reine des glaces. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?

* * *

POV RACHEL

Ça y est on est vendredi, les cours sont terminés. Je n'ai reçu aucun slushies de la semaine, ni mes amis du Glee Club, qui sont restés à mes côtés toutes la semaine. Je crois qu'on peut dire que je bilan est plutôt positif… enfin quand je ne pense pas à Quinn… ce qui n'arrive que lorsque de dors, et même…

J'entends mon nom dans mon dos alors que je vais à ma voiture. Je me retourne et vois 2 gaillards, se diriger vers moi, je reconnais immédiatement l'un des sourires carnassiers…Luc

Luc : « alors Berry, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu »

Rachel : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Luc : « houlalala, mais où est passé mon ptit nain préféré ? T'as croisé un toubib fou qui t'a injecté des gènes de tigresse ? » il s'avance lentement de mon visage, et ne s'arrête qu'a quelques millimètres de mes lèvres, ses yeux sont rivés sur mes lèvres « j'aime ça ! »

Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à tenir debout, je sens mes jambes me lâcher. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? Je n'ai pas vu de gobelet, donc pas de slushies. J'aurais dû m'enfuir lorsque je les ai reconnus, mais j'ai cru bêtement qu'ils avaient changés.

Je suis interrompu dans mes par les mains de Luc qui me pousse violement, si bien que je me retrouve à terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Leurs rires bruyants, et grossiers me parviennent. J'aimerai pouvoir me relever, leurs gueuler dessus, leurs demandé si une fois ne leurs a pas suffi, mais tout ce dont je suis capable, c'est baisser la tête, et renifler.

« Dis donc, personne ne vous a jamais appris à traiter une femme ? »

Je lève brusquement la tête vers la voix. J'aperçois derrières mes bourreaux une jeune fille brune nonchalamment adossée à une voiture, les bras croisés en train de nous regarder.

Ils semblent aussi choqués que moi par cette apparition. Mais Luc semble être celui qui se remet le plus vite. Il esquisse un geste vers la jeune fille avec cet affreux sourire toujours collé à son visage.

Avant qu'il ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, je le vois se figer et perdre son sourire par la même occasion, en baissant ses yeux sur son entre-jambe ou on peut voir briller une lame de couteaux.

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Le coéquipier de Luc un peu moins puisqu'il prend ses jambes à son cou. Je l'aurai cru un peu plus courageux.

De là ou je suis, la scène est juste surréaliste. Luc tente de nouveau de bouger, je peux voir la lame s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son jeans.

« tss tss tss, les bonnes manières se perdent. Si tu n'es pas capable d'être un gentleman, je peux faire de toi une lady » lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il se recule, les bras levés et commence à faire des pas en arrières, puis se retourne et sans va. Non sans vociférer un « je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu me le payeras ».

L'inconnue : besoin d'aide ? me demande-t-elle en me tendant la main. C'est alors que je me rends compte que je suis encore au sol. J'accepte sa main pour me relever.

Rachel : « Je te remercie, et merci et pour…ça » lui dis-je en pointant le doigt dans la direction prise par Luc.

L'inconnue : « mais je t'en prie, c'est normal. Ils se croient tout permis ces gars-là, il faudrait quelques bonnes droites bien placées. »

Je suis subjuguée, je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de ses jambes dans ce skinny gris qui semble avoir été cousu directement sur elle, ou peut-être de ce ventre que l'on devine plat et musclé sous son cuir noir, ouvert sur un tunisien blanc, de ses mains parés de bagues à chaque pouce, de ses cheveux couleur ténèbres ou encore… de ses yeux, oh mon Dieu ses yeux !

Il semblerait qu'elle se soit rendu compte que je la regardais avec un peu plus de d'intensité que le préconise les convenances, car je l'entends se racler la gorge.

L'inconnue : « hum hum… sinon moi c'est Jack Elliott »

Rachel : « Jack, comme dans jack et Gill ? »

L'inconnue : « whao les références » me dit-elle en se moquant de moi. « Mais oui c'est tout à fait ça!»

Rachel : « c'est le diminutif de quoi ? Jacqueline ? »

Jack : riant de plus belle « c'est pire encore ».

Quelle dentition parfaite… Qu'est ce qui peut être pire que Jacqueline ? Et être le diminutif de Jack.

Jack : tout le monde ne peut pas avoir un prénom de divas Rachel, alors ne cherche pas s'il te plait et appelle moi jack.

Rachel : Comment est-ce que tu sais comment je m'appelle ?

Jack : y a-t-il une personne dans ce lycée qui ne connaisse pas ton nom ?

Je dois la regarder bizarrement car, elle baisse les yeux, et enfonce ses mains dans ses poches.

Jack : Tu veux que je te raccompagne, histoire d'être sûr que ces idiots ne viendront plus t'embêter.

Rachel : « oh… heu… je te remercie, mais je suis venue en voiture. Et je pense t'avoir assez dérangé pour aujourd'hui »

Jack : « ça ne me dérange pas, et je serai plus rassurée. J'ai peur de les avoir légèrement énervés… pour ta voiture, tu la récupéras demain. Je te ramène, et demain je t'emmène. »

Rachel : « Tu fais souvent ça ? »

Jack : « Et quoi donc ? »

Rachel : « secourir des jeunes filles dans des parkings, et ensuite les raccompagner »

Jack : « tu peux aussi m'appeler Robin des Bois »

Rachel : « Robin des bois ne secourait pas les jeunes filles, mais volait les riches pour donner aux pauvres. »

Jack : « ne soyez pas désobligeante jeune fille, alors Arsène Lupin »

Rachel : « il volait pour lui, et n'était qu'un coureur de jupon… mais d'accord »

Jack : « tu veux bien que je te raccompagne ? » un sourire des plus craquant apparait sur son visage… il y a vraiment un…truc avec cette fille. « si mademoiselle veut bien me suivre ».

Nous marchons quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant… mon Dieu qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Jack : Rachel… le casque.

Rachel : tu… tu… te déplace à moto ?

Jack : une Ducati Desmosedici RR, et plus précisément mon bébé. Alors tu viens ?

Rachel :heu… sinon tu peux me ramener en conduisant ma voiture.

Jack : je te promets d'être très prudente, et si tu as vraiment peur on s'arrêtera, et je on fera le reste en taxi ou à pied.

Je m'avance à reculons, et accepte finalement de porter le casque et de monter sur la moto, et lui donne mon adresse, lui indiquant le chemin à suivre.

Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise sur ce truc, je n'arrête pas de gigoter en essayent de trouver une position à peu près confortable et sécurisée.

Jack : « heu… Rachel il va falloir que tu t'accroches pour qu'on puisse partir… là ce serait mieux » dit-elle en me désignant ses hanches. Je m'y accroche non sans hésitation.

Lorsqu'elle démarre, mon corps est dans un mouvement naturellement collé au sien… je sens des picotements dans mon bas ventre… je crois que je viens de la trouver ma position confortable et sécurisée, et surtout je crois que je viens de flasher sur… une FILLE.

* * *

POV QUINN

«Mais PUTAIN Qui c'est celle-là ? »

* * *

Juste pour que vous puissiez visualiser la nouvelle venue m'a été inspiré par une photo de jessica szohr -) j'espère que vous avez apprécié.


End file.
